Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to an integrated circuit chip for a satellite receiver, and more particularly to an integrated circuit chip embedded with a switch matrix, multiple single-ended-to-differential amplifiers arranged in parallel and upstream of the switch matrix and multiple differential-to-single-ended amplifiers arranged in parallel and downstream of the switch matrix.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to various contents. A satellite television system typically includes an antenna array configured to collect signals from satellites and a satellite receiver containing amplifiers configured to amplify the collected signals, band-pass filters (BPF) configured to pass the collected signals at frequencies within a certain frequency range and to attenuate the collected signals at frequencies outside the frequency range, and mixers configured to convert the collected signals at radio frequencies into ones at intermediate frequencies. Thereby, the collected signals may be processed into optimum amplified signals in a base or intermediate frequency band so as to be demodulated in a set top box.